Definitely Drunk
by Cptn. Suz
Summary: Weir and McKay share their thoughts and the contents of the minibar. Sequel to ‘Drunk on Love or Good Wine’.


**Title:** Definitely Drunk

**Author:** CptnSuz

**Rating:** T –for pretty mild adult themes

**Chapter Summary:** Weir and McKay share their thoughts and the contents of the mini-bar. Sequel to 'Drunk on Love or Good Wine'.

**Spoilerage:** (minor) The Intruder

**Beta Kudos To:** Asdeed

**Disclaimer:** I make no claims of ownership on Stargate Atlantis or its characters. No infringements intended.

* * *

"What are we doing, Rodney?" 

"Uhm, pretty sure we're sitting on your bed, in your 'otel room."

"No, really, what are we doing? Is this…are we serious about this?"

"I believe you were the one who started it back in the park."

"But I wasn't sure."

"Are you still not sure?"

"I'm not…"

"Sure?"

Elizabeth glanced away at her wine glass on the bedside table. Rodney McKay was the last person she would have expected to be sitting cross-legged across from on her bed having a heart-to-heart conversation with into the early hours of the morning. Maybe it was all the wine? She hadn't poured her soul out like this since she was a teenager.

"Elizabeth?" She looked back at Rodney. "What're you thinkin' aboot?"

Yes, get Rodney drunk enough and his Canadian accent came back. She still needed to make a ruling about whether that was one of his attractive or annoying qualities…

"I am thinking," Elizabeth paused, "About why I am talking with you."

"Because I," he grandstanded, waving his arms around, "Am I better conversationalist than your furniture."

"While that is true, I could have called John, or Carson. They would talk with me at any time."

"But they are not here." Rodney pointed out, "People need people."

A very profound statement coming from the scientist, prompting Elizabeth to quote, "'Deep cries out to deep'."

"Eh?"

"It's a psalm… from the Bible," she continued when his face still drew a blank.

"Well, it sounds true enough." He inched forward until their knees were touching. "How sure do you have to be?"

"What?"

"It is a scientific'ly valid question. How small must your uncertainty be for your conclusion to be significant?"

"Are you proposing I conduct an experiment?"

"That is the researcher's perogitive," Rodney shrugged. "But I find curiosity helps."

"One could construe that as suggestive banter," she pointed out.

"Is it working?"

"I'm not a conquest."

"And I'm not a conkist… concistad…" he snapped his fingers, "What's the word?"

"Conquistador?"

"Yes, the word –I'm not one of those."

"Which brings us back to what are we."

"Definitely drunk." Rodney pointed to the diminished stock of the mini-bar.

"There's that."

"And def'n'ly sleepy." He flopped sideways and buried his face in a pillow.

Elizabeth could not help but pet his head affectionately.

Which is when Rodney caught her by surprise, grabbing the side hem of her shirt and pulling her down beside him. His other hand reached over and turned off the lamps, plunging them into darkness. She waited for one of those arms to surreptiously sneak up and curl around her. Instead she could only hear his loud breathing in the darkness beside her.

"Rodney?"

"Ssss?" A sibilant 'yes' came up from the nearby pillow.

"Do you usually sleep in your clothes?"

"Uh-hurm."

Men, Elizabeth mentally shook her head, her brother was the same way. "Well I don't."

"Chng den." The pillow was muffling a lot of the vowels, but she understood what he meant.

When she returned, Elizabeth stood beside the bed, not quite confident in what was happening. Her relationship with Simon had followed all the usual steps. It had been stable, predictable. This was nothing like that. She'd thought that she knew Rodney, but not in this respect apparently. What was going to happen five minutes from now, the next day, the next week, she had no idea. It was a bit like stepping through the stargate. And as Simon had pointed out, she always had been adventurous…

* * *

**AN:** I think this is going to turn into a triptych before it is through. Evil, evil plot bunny. Quick, hit the review button before it multiplies again! 


End file.
